Caballero
by eclipse total
Summary: "Una parada de autobús, la lluvia, una sombrilla y un par de chicos esperando el transporte - Tal vez no todos los chicos principescos sean como Akaito - Pensó Neru observando a Len." ONE-SHOT Len x Neru.


**_Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad. Esto solo es una historia de fans para fans escrita por diverción y sin ningun animo de lucro_**

**Caballero**

_¡Chicos, todos son iguales!_

La rubia corría a toda velocidad, cubriéndose de la abundante lluvia solo con su maletín escolar. Por fin había llegado a la parada del autobús, pero ¿Por qué la miserable parada no tenía un techo? Ahora tendría que esperar al autobús bajo la lluvia.

Bufó, de seguir así llegaría a su casa destilando agua. Claro, ella había llevado su paraguas a la escuela pero en sus planes nunca estuvo que su ex novio se lo robara. Cuando Neru se dio cuenta Akaito, y su actual novia, ya se alejaban abrazados, protegiéndose de la lluvia con el paraguas de Neru.

Lo maldijo varias veces, y se maldijo a si misma por no prever el hecho de que el pelirrojo conocía, de memoria, la clave de su casillero.

Neru esperó, pero la lluvia no cesaba. Habían dado las siete y media cuando, por fin, la rubia se desesperó y salió corriendo, sin importarle que la lluvia estuviera empapando todo su cuerpo. No pensaba pasar la noche en el instituto.

Así es como había llegado a ese preciso momento. Empapada y sin transporte, con la escasa luz del sol desvaneciéndose lentamente.

_Ese estúpido de Akaito_

Se sonrió a sí misma.

_Fui una boba al salir con él. Que parezca un príncipe no significa que lo sea…_

-Hoy en día los caballeros no existen – Murmuró Neru con una profunda voz cargada de rencor.

-No tengo la mínima intención de hacerte daño – Comenta, suavemente, la voz de un chico a su lado. Solo entonces Neru se da cuenta de que ya no está sola – Solo intentaba ayudar.

Neru levantó la mirada. El chico se protegía con un paraguas azul, una tonalidad muy parecida a la de sus ojos. Ladeando un poco el paraguas, la protegía a ella de la lluvia.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Me mojo bajo la lluvia intentando ser caballeroso – Comenta el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos denotaban curiosidad por la joven rubia y su cabello, mojado y pegado a su frente, le daban un aire de Casanova, un chico muy guapo.

El silencio se hizo presente, Neru se sentía incómoda, muy incómoda, de que ese chico la protegiera. No necesitaba de otro embustero para emocionarse y luego desilusionarse, no de nuevo.

-Aleja eso de mí – Refiriéndose al paraguas sobre ella – No voy a caer, así que puedes perderte por ahí y buscar a alguien más.

El rubio ignoró todo lo dicho por la rubia, solo volteó su vista a otro lado mientras tarareaba una canción. Sin apartar el objeto de sobre ella.

-Cierto, eres lo suficientemente caballeroso como para ignorar a una chica – Objetó Neru con sarcasmo.

-Soy lo suficientemente caballeroso como para respetar los deseos de una chica – Neru aseguró que su imaginación le había tendido una trampa, ya que el rubio se había sonrojado levemente, o eso creyó – Si no quieres percatarte de mi presencia no diré nada, pero de todos modos no dejaré que te mojes. Podrías pescar un resfriado ¿Sabes?

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió ella, sonrojándose. ¡No, Neru no podía volver a caer! - ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso eres inmune a los resfriados? – El chico sonrió y negó – Entonces ¿Por qué no te proteges tú mismo?

- Mi nombre es Len – Se presentó, absorto de todo lo que Neru acababa de decir.

-No es algo que me importe – Aportó la rubia.

Otra vez el silencio se hizo presente. Len la observaba discretamente, Neru, la ex novia de Akaito, la rubia más bonita que había visto, tal vez no tanto como su hermana, pero Rin era solo eso, su hermana. En cambio Neru era bonita, pero con un carácter fuerte. Eso lo hizo fijarse en ella, estar pendiente de todo lo que hacía en público, soñar con hablar con ella alguna vez, enamorándose a primera vista.

Neru le gustaba, sí, pero ella ya tenía un novio en aquel entonces. Y peor aún, su hermana y Miku, la amiga de su hermana, la odiaban. Len recordaba las reacciones de Rin y Miku al enterarse del enamoramiento del rubio.

La rubia a su lado suspiró, la situación le parecía un poco incómoda. El que un chico se estuviera mojando por cuidarla a ella no era lo que se habría imaginado al salir corriendo del instituto rumbo a la parada de autobuses. Lo observó de reojo, ahora que lo notaba ¿No era ese rubio el perdedor que siempre estaba junto a Hatsune y Kagamine…? ¡Esperen…!

-Len Kagamine – Murmuró, pensando que solo se trataba de sus pensamientos.

- El que calza y viste – Sonrió el rubio – Conoces mi nombre – Una luz de esperanza se pudo apreciar en las orbes azules del joven rubio, se encontraba feliz de saber que su amor secreto sabía de su existencia. O eso era hasta antes de que Neru le propinara un puntapié la pantorrilla que tuviera más cerca – Oye ¿Qué te pasa? – Se quejó Len sujetándose la zona adolorida, había soltado la sombrilla y ahora daba pequeños saltitos para no caer de sentaderas en el pavimento.

La rubia, indignada, se agachó y recogió el objeto con el que antes Len la aislaba de la lluvia, para luego cerrarla y recargarse en ella cual bastón.

-No sé qué tipo de truco tenías bajo la manga pero sea lo que sea no te lo permitiré – Declaró orgullosa de haberlo golpeado ella antes – Dime… ¿Desde donde están observando tu hermana y Hatsune, hum? – Para este momento Len ya había tenido la necesidad de sujetarse del poste donde colgaba el letrero de "Parada de autobuses".

- ¿Qué rayos…? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó un dolorido Len, ese puntapié había sido lo más doloroso que Len había sentido en su vida… Bueno, en realidad lo más doloroso había sido cuando jugaba volibol con Rin, Miku y Mikuo -Hermano de Miku- en la playa. En un intento de Rin por golpear al bromista y sarcástico Mikuo, la nada cuidadosa rubia había logrado golear a su hermano en la entrepierna. Se alegraba de que Neru no fuera tan agresiva como Rin.

- Es obvio – puntualizó señalando, ahora, a Len con el azulado paraguas – Ellas no pueden seguir haciéndome la vida miserable así que recurren a…

- Neru, perdón por interrumpir pero deberías saber que _ellas_ son mi hermana y su amiga. Si bien es cierto que me llevo bien con ellas por el simple hecho de que Rin y yo somos gemelos, también es cierto que ellas y yo somos cosa aparte – Declaró Len con una actitud seria, él sentía amor por Neru, sí, pero no supo cómo llegó a pensar que la rubia podría corresponderle. Por otra parte Neru le dio la espalda sin decir palabra alguna. Intentando, en realidad, ocultar su reciente sonrojo de la mirada azul que se posaba sobre ella.

Un autobús llegó a la parada, lastimosamente esa no era la ruta de Len. El rubio bufó por lo bajo un poco incómodo, le hubiera gustado poder irse de ahí de una vez. Era claro que Neru lo tenía en el concepto de "aliado de Rin Kagamine" y eso nunca iba a cambiar. Obviamente eso no lo molestaba, más bien le dolía.

-¿No era tu ruta? – Preguntó Neru en un murmuro, sin voltear a verlo. Len agachó la mirada y también le dio la espalda.

- No lo era, pero pensé que era la tuya – En ese entonces no lo notó pero Neru se tensó al escucharlo.

- Si fuera la mía hubiera abordado – Comentó, apretando entre sus manos la sombrilla.

La lluvia caía tan abundante y fría como antes. A estas alturas ambos se encontraban completamente mojados. Neru aún tenía en sus manos la sombrilla de Len, sin decidir abrirla por tener la presencia del dueño a sus espaldas.

_-No creo que sea tan desagradable como pensé, pero… Aún así es Len Kagamine._

La rubia ladeó un poco su cabeza, observando por sobre su hombro a Len.

_-Es encantador… Todo lo contrario a su odiosa hermana_.

Otro autobús pasó, algunas personas bajaron y abrieron sus sombrillas, preparándose para avanzar bajo la lluvia a sus respectivos destinos. Len y Neru permanecieron en sus lugares.

-Lo siento – Fue todo lo que dijo ella, sintiendo sus mejillas arder ¿Qué le pasaba? No era una confesión ni mucho menos… Solo se disculpaba con un chico con el que había sido un poco ruda. Nada del otro mundo.

- Está bien – Dice él dándole la cara, se veía despreocupado.

-¿Está bien? ¿Qué dices? Dejé que te mojaras, te di un puntapié y te insulté – Enumera todo lo hecho.

-Oh, y me has robado el paraguas – Agrega el rubio con una sonrisa divertida.

- Y… ¿Eso no te molesta? – La chica se lleva ambas manos a la cadera, Len era muy sumiso o un masoquista. No veía otra opción.

- Cuando vives toda una niñez y parte de tu adolescencia con Rin Kagamine es algo a lo que te acostumbras – Explcó.

- Tú hermana está medio loca – Escupió, después se dio cuenta de la molestia de Len – Sin ofender. Len rió divertido.

- Yo también pienso que está medio loca. Aunque aún así la quiero. Después de todo es mi hermana.

-No entiendo eso de "Cosas de hermanos" juro que Nero es el más fastidioso que existe.

-Pero te quiere – Asegura Kagamine – Aunque te sobreproteja.

- Lo has notado – Rió Neru. En efecto, Len lo había notado. Había sucedido cuando Nero se dio cuenta de que Len observaba mucho a Neru y, como es predecible, le dio el típico discurso de hermano mayor… Agregándole un certero golpe en el estomago, en forma de advertencia. Definitivamente el hermano de ella era demasiado sobre protector.

Repentinamente la plática había tomado un nuevo rumbo. Riendo y compartiendo distintas situaciones, mientras la lluvia seguía mojándolos.

-Nunca pensé que serías tan diferente a tú hermana – Propuso la rubia.

- Yo estaba seguro de que eras distinta a lo que ella creía – Dijo Len.

-Mi camión ya viene – Hace notar Neru – Pero… ¿Qué te parece una cita? – El rubio no pudo abrir más los ojos, ya que de ser así estos saldrían de sus orbes. ¿Una cita con Neru? ¿Había conseguido una cita con la chica de sus sueños?

- Eh… eh… ¡Sí! ¡Claro, me encantaría salir contigo! – Aceptó una vez que salió de su sorpresa.

- Entonces nos veremos después para poner fecha y hora – Sonrió.

Entonces el mundo se detuvo, Len posó sus labios sobre los de Neru. La rubia estaba sorprendida, pero en su momento no se molestó, todo lo contrario, sus reflejos la hicieron subir sus brazos y rodear el cuello del chico con ellos.

Las luces del autobús, que se acercaba a ellos, la regresaron de vuelta a la realidad.

La rubia observó a Len, este le sonreía abiertamente. Pero los impulsos de Neru no fueron debidamente controlados por la susodicha. Y, inesperadamente, abofeteó a Len.

-¡Idiota! ¿No puedes esperar siquiera a la primera cita? – Gritó con las mejillas inundadas de un color carmín. Después subió con gran velocidad al autobús, escuchando de Len solo un "Lo siento" en tono verdaderamente apenado.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Neru se recargó en ella. Por fuera, Len leía la ruta del autobús ¡Un autobús con la misma ruta había sido el primero en pasar cuando hablaba con ella! Eso podía significar dos cosas: La primera, la rubia no se había fijado perfectamente en la ruta cuando este pasó, o la segunda, Neru no quiso irse en ese momento.

Cualquiera de las dos dejaba a Len con un agradable sentimiento. Ahora, al parecer, tendría verdaderas oportunidades con Neru. ¿Quién diría que sus problemas de amor serían resueltos en una parada de autobús? ¿Con la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos? ¿Con un paraguas como conector…?

-¿Paraguas? – Se preguntó Len en voz alta- ¡Neru, mi paraguas! – Gritó, obviamente Neru nunca se enteró. Las personas lo observaban como a un enfermo mental. Aunque a Len no le importó. Nada estropearía su felicidad momentánea.

En el autobús, la rubia abrazaba fuertemente esa sombrilla - ¡Arg, Neru! – Se gritó, reprimiéndose y alarmando a todo el pasaje - ¡Debes aprender a controlar tu temperamento! – Se sonrojó, no por recordar la bofetada sino por recordar la causa.

_Tal vez… No todos los chicos principescos sean como Akaito… Tal vez, solo tal vez, me atreva a darle una oportunidad._

Pensaba Neru una vez en un asiento, abrazando la sombrilla que antes le perteneció a Len y ahora le pertenecía a ella.

_**Notas de eclipse:** ¡Hola a todos! _¿Me extrañaron? *Grillos* Ya veo n,n

Hace un tiempo ya que no escribía algo largo. Lo terminé hace como una o dos semanas pero no estaba muy conforme con esto. El día de hoy me puse a revisar todo lo que tengo escrito en mi ordenador y lo volví a ver asi que me animé a leerlo y resultó que estaba pasable. No piensen que suba cuanquier cosa "pasable" es que, para quién no me conozca, sepan que leen las notas de una perfeccionista empedernida xD Así que si una historia me parece bien o "pasable" la subo aunque no este segura de hacerlo.

Oh, debo decir que me imaginé esta historia escuchando la canción "Las noches que no mueren" de mi grupo favorito. Sin embargo, como resultaría obvio, lo cambié aunque la trama sigue teniendo lugar en la parada de un autobus y bajo la lluvia.

Sobre la pareja. Es lamentable que haya poco de ellos, eso o a mi me parece poco. En realidad no leo mucho de ellos y no es mi pareja favorita pero si me gusta. A mi Neru me agrada bastante, a pesar de ser poco estimada por ser, casi siempre, la mala que hace miserables a Rin y Miku. A mi me agrada mucho su personalidad ¿Tsundere? Y hablando de Akaito, siendo honesta a él lo prefiero con Miku Zatsune. Aunque hay parejas con las que tampoco me deagrada.

Muchas palabras y poca acción (?) Comenten ¿Les gustó? ¿Hay algo que deba mejorar? En lo personal me gustaría algún día (Tal vez no pronto) volver a escribir un Len x Neru.


End file.
